This Love is Ours
by Dreamer1992
Summary: James is finally going to marry his best friend Lexi . But planing a Wedding isnt easy. But becoming a Family is their goal for their kids and rasing three teenagers is one adventure they are both ready to face together and with the help of the Big time rush gang what could possibly go wrong. But there is a road block when lexi's sister shows up Pregant. ( under hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Endless Surprises **

**Disclaimer- Just a Rusher all rights belong to 4 amazing guys. Who showed me that anything is possible. **

**(Lexi's P.O.V) **

When we got home to James's apartment I couldn't stop looking at my new engagement ring while I was sitting on the couch with my favorite person watching TV. It's just nice to relax without us worrying about work and our kids. Jordan was at camp Wonkey Donkey and Arianna and Loraine were in New York with my mom. But James and I still had a few things to discuss in the morning. The next morning I woke up early and made sure that James was still asleep so I made him a surprise breakfast.

Five minutes later James emerged from his room and smiled when he saw that I had made him breakfast. Soon he was eating his egg and cheese omelet. "So what other surprises do you have up your sleeves" I asked curiously? James looked up at me and smiled his mischievous smile. Knowing him he probably planned to do something spontaneous that will be crazy just like all his plans. So before we left I threw on a pair of Capri's and an old big time rush tee-shirt and my red converse. James had on his favorite ripped up jeans and a red tee-shirt with his black converse.

* * *

**(James's P.O.V)**

My surprise was all set. Lexi has no idea what I have planned for the entire day. I'm going to take her to the San Diego zoo and then later I'm going to bring Lex to the Pier to watch the sun set. While we were at the zoo we took a lot of photos of the animals and us. It's been a long time that I had ever felt like a kid again. Lexi always has been able to bring out the kid in me at anytime I needed it. After we left the zoo we headed back to the Sana Monica pier. As we drove we were singing every song on the radio at the top of our lungs and laughing the whole time. Soon we were on the boardwalk debating what ride we should go on first. The ride that caught my eye was the huge roller coaster. Lexi looked a little nervous probably since it's probably been a good couple of years since she had been on one but she quickly got over it. As we got on the ride I leaned over before the ride started and gently kissed Lexi on her cheek. She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek for a minute. Suddenly the ride started. It was a lot faster than I thought it was. When I looked over at Lexi she was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen.

When we got off the Roller Coaster Lexi had to use the bathroom so I sat on a bench and waited. Lexi soon emerged and then we decided to go home. When we got home Lexi looked like she had a lot on her mind so when I sat on the couch next to her she rested her head on my shoulder. "How are we going to plan this whole wedding when you're here and I'm in New York, Replied Lexi? I thought for a moment until a thought came to my mind. "Well since summer is only a week or two away and Jordan is going to be a camp volunteer at Camp Wonky Donkey and Loraine and Arianna are going to be in Ohio for the entire summer why don't I go to New York with you so we can see what it's like to live together for the summer "I said happily. Lexi smiled and agreed. This was going to be quite an interesting summer.

**Author's note- Here's my new story. I hope u enjoyed reading this so far. More good things to come. Reviews are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- And so it begins**

**Lexi's P.O.V **

***Flash back Dream***** **

3...2...1. this was the moment I've been waiting for as I closed my eyes and started leaning towards James. This would be our first kiss as a couple, but just as we were about to kiss I got hit in the head by a Frisbee. Kendall and Jo ran over to where James and I were in Palm Woods Park. As Kendall retrieved his Frisbee I gave him my** "you better get out of here before I get freight train after you" **look and Kendall ran away as fast as he could. But lucky for him I don't bruise easily because then he would be really in trouble.

Later That same day James and I were alone in apartment 2J. I had just come back from my dance lesson with Mr.X. This defiantly had to be the right moment. I closed my eyes as James placed a piece of my hair behind my ear. But just as were about to try and kiss we heard two thuds and when we turned around Carlos and Logan were on the floor in front of the swirly slide. But they both got up really fast and ran out of the apartment. As soon as they left I got up from the orange couch and walked out of 2J. James quickly followed me to the door of my apartment. "You okay", James asked curiously. "I think so I'm just a little confused because I know the guys mean well and they didn't mean to interrupt us but I'm just a little worried that possibly maybe the guys don't want us together," I said quietly. Suddenly James pulled me into the supply closet.** "**I know this isn't as we both wanted but hey at least were alone finally," said James smiling. I nodded in agreement. Once more James pushed my hair behind my ear and he slowly leaned towards me. As I closed my eyes and leaned towards him our lips softly touched and we kissed. Finally we were officially together.

***End of Flash Back Dream* **

After I woke up from my dream I turned on my phone to check if James had called because I was going to pick him up from the air port. The only messages I had were three texts from my mom and Kendall and Carlos wishing me a happy birthday. But I was still waiting for James's call. Suddenly the door bell rang. I called Loraine and Arianna to grab their stuff just in case their dad came early to pick them up and bring them back to his house in Ohio. But when I opened the door there was a huge teddy bear that had a happy birthday shirt on with someone holding it. Suddenly James appeared from behind the bear. "Happy Birthday babe", he said kissing my cheek. I smacked him on his arm playfully. "You know you were supposed to call me when your plane landed," I said trying to laugh. "Yeah but if I called you then I couldn't surprise you on your birthday," he said in a cute little boys voice. When James entered the apartment Loraine went to her room and slammed the door shut. When I went to Loraine's room I knocked on her door because I was concerned because she never acted like this when James was around. She slowly opened her door and invited me into her room. "Loraine are you ok honey," I asked as I sat down on her bed. "I'm fine Mom I am honestly," Loraine said as she sat down next to me on her bed. I knew she was fine but something was defiantly bothering her. "Loraine you remind me of someone I know that always hides her feelings and is very stubborn," I replied. That made Loraine smile because ever since she was little everyone in my family had always told her that she reminded them of me when I was little because if Loraine didn't get her way she either through a fit or she would be too stubborn to admit she was wrong about anything. "I don't want James to replace my dad," Loraine said sadly. I knew the divorce was a lot harder on her than it had been on Arianna. I hugged my daughter softly trying to comfort her. "Honey I promise you that James will never ever replace your Dad. James just wants to be your friend and he and I will always going to be here for you and your sister and your soon to be step brother whenever you need us," I said whipping a tear from my eyes. Loraine and I smiled. I knew she was going to be okay.

* * *

Soon we left the room together and when we arrived in the living room and my ex Husband was already here waiting and talking to James about who knows what. I hugged and kissed the girls goodbye and they also hugged James as well. Soon the Girls were gone and finally James and I were alone. As I wrapped my arms round James and he wrapped his arms around my waist we just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Later on that day we were strolling through central park when James's phone started ringing. I watched and smiled as his face lit up. When he hung up his phone he was acting as giddy as a child in a candy store. I hadn't seen him this excited before. After a few minutes he finally clamed and sat down on one of the park benches. "So what if I told you that we are invited to go to Minnesota for a cook out at Carlos and Rachel's house", he said excitedly. "I would say I'm in and I want to go home and see everyone", I said not realizing that I was probably more excited than he was. So James called his Mom and told her that we were coming home for a visit and she invited us to stay at her house. Going back to Minnesota was going to be awesome.

**Authors Note - And so the fun begins. What will happen once they get to Minnesota? Also Happy Fathers day to all dads! So feel free to leave me a review. I really want to hear what you all have to say about this story and if u have any ideas please feel free to send me a private message. **

**Thanks –Dreamer1992. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Minnesota Bound. **

**Happy Fourth of July Rushers!**

**James's P.O.V **

Finally Friday came, so Lex and I woke up extra early so we could start out our 12, 16 mile drive from New York to Minnesota. We decided to drive because not only would it cost less than flying and besides going on tour I never really have ever gone on a road trip before and going on a road trip with Lexi would make it even better. She slept most of the morning but our first stop was Chicago so we got there in the late afternoon. Lexi was defiantly excited to be back in Chicago because the last time she was here was when she was four.

* * *

Later on that evening we sat outside on the patio outside of our hotel room for a while just enjoying the scenery. "I'm sorry if I messed up your dream of marrying a super hot model and owning your own ship that you would have named the S.S Awesome", Said Lexi out of know where. I knew when I was younger I thought I had my future figured out but even though my Ex Wife was a model I was happy for a while until she left me and Jordan for a modeling career in Europe two years after our son was born. "Lexi you didn't mess up my dream you gave me a new and better one", I said softy as I pulled her into a hug. Lexi smiled and gently kissed me. "I Love you", she said kissing me again. "I Love you too", I said as the sun was setting.

The next morning we woke up around six AM and this time Lexi drove the car all the way to Shakopee. When we finally entered Minnesota it was already 11 and the cook out wasn't till 2 so we had a while to chill and unpack. Finally we pulled up to my house. Lexi got out first to unlock the trunk so we could get our luggage out. I honked the horn twice. Just as I was about to honk again my mom ran out of the house. She almost knocked Lexi over as she ran over to me. "I can't believe my little boy is home", she cried as she hugged me tightly nearly crushing me. Then my mom turned to Lexi and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you two are engaged", she said as she brought us inside.

* * *

As we entered the foyer I forgot how big my childhood home was. Lexi grabbed her duffle bag and she followed me up the stairs to my room. Before I opened the door I dropped to my duffle bag to the floor and gently lifted her up bridle style and I carefully opened the door. As we entered the room I carefully placed lexi back on the floor. My room hadn't changed at all. It was like entering a time machine back to my childhood. I watched as lexi walked around my room but then she suddenly stopped when she got near my bedside table. She held up a picture frame with a picture of us at the age of 14 at our middle school graduation. That was one of my favorite photos of us being goofy.

Soon it was time to head over to Carlos's house. Soon we were standing at his front door and Lexi rang the door bell and no sooner did she ring the door bell Carlos quickly opened the door and started jumping up and down as always. "Finally you guys got here", Carlos said excitedly as he picked Lexi up and spun her around really fast. "Dude don't break her ", I said trying not to laugh. Carlos then brought us to his patio where everyone else was. As we entered Kendall and Logan jumped out of their seats and started to applaud really loudly making Camille, Jo and Rachel just shake their heads. Lexi and I were laughing.

* * *

Soon we were all laughing and having a good time. The girls were in the patio while we guys were outside cooking on the grill. "So have you guys made any plans yet?" asked Logan "Not yet we're just taking it slow for now", I said. "Wait so you're telling me that Mr. Hair boy and Mrs. Always one step ahead are taking it slow" teased Kendall as he poked my shoulder. "Yes we are taking it slow. I don't wanna rush anything because Lexi is still grieving and we just want to enjoy being engaged while we wait for the right time to plan the wedding" I explained. They nodded their heads slowly. They knew how sad Lexi was about her dad. Even though Lexi and her Father hadn't always gotten along she still loved him like any daughter would love their father.

Soon the burgers were cooked so we returned to ours ladies. Later we all decided to go inside and watch a movie inside. When we all got into the living room Lexi sat next to me on the large leather couch. "Okay Guys what movie are we watching"? , Asked Carlos as he was looking at his movie display case. "Paranormal activity", teased Lexi mockingly. We all started laughing as a pillow was thrown at Lexi's head. Camille then told Rachel the story of the time when Carlos had first gone to see the movie and how freaked out he was and also how on the very same night the palm woods had lost power.

* * *

***Flash Back*. (James P.O.V) **

We were all bored because of the lack of electricity we gathered in the lobby to decide on what we should do to pass the time until the power was restored. Lexi had her phone out and was trying to access her twitter page. Suddenly she got a text from Carlos saying that paranormal activity had just ended and he was coming home. We all knew that scary movies and Carlos didn't mix well so we all decided to go hide up in the apartment and wait until he got home and scare him. Okay I know that was a little mean but heck it was funny. In the apartment Lexi and Kendall hid behind the stove as Logan and I hid on top of his test in his room. Soon we were all really quite and only communicating through text to Camille and Lucy who were on Carlos watch downstairs in the lobby. Soon Camille texted us that Carlos was on his way up to the apartment. Soon we heard the door open as Carlos crept in. Suddenly we heard Carlos scream as Lexi and Kendall jumped out from behind the stove. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack"! He screamed. Lexi and Kendall were laughing too hard to even talk. Soon we heard Carlos stump his feet all the way to his room. He was mumbling about how he wouldn't have done that to Kendall and Lexi and how everyone always picks on him. Suddenly he opened the door and Logan and I jumped down in front of him. He screamed and ran out his bed room door and out of the apartment screaming like a little girl.

**(End of flash back)**

Rachel was trying so hard not to laugh unlike the rest of us who were laughing until we were crying. We decided not to watch a movie because it was just too nice of a night to be cooped up in the house. So Carlos light up his fire pit and we just sat around telling jokes and eating smores. But an hour later it was getting really late and I knew that I was extremely tired. So lexi and I left and headed back to my house. Soon we were inside my room. Lexi was in the bathroom putting her PJ's. Then she came put and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and just as I was about to go to sleep myself I heard her whisper I love you. I smiled and I whispered I love you too.

**Authors note- And that my friend is chapter 3. I hoped u have enjoyed reading this story so far. As I have said before more good things to come. So Please remember to review and favorite. ;) thanks – Dreamer1992 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- And Trouble Returns **

_**Lexi's P.O.V**_

I felt extremely tried when we got home from Carlos's party. I threw on my favorite pair of pajama shorts and an old tee shirt. Soon I got into bed and fell fast asleep. Then I felt James kiss my cheek and whispered I love you.

The next morning I woke up to find James snuggled up beside me. He looks really cute when he's asleep. I gently got out of bed and made sure not to make any noise. I entered the bathroom with my phone and I noticed I had a miss call from my mom. When I played it back she had called to invite me and James out to invite us out to lunch with her and my uncle Mark at 1:00. I looked at the time and it was only 9:00 so I hopped in the shower. When I got out and got dressed I opened the bathroom door and noticed that James was still asleep. I quietly sneaked over to James's side of the bed and gently kissed him on his lips. "Morning babe you getting up soon"? I asked softly. In response he gently pulled me on to the bed in his arms. "I want to stay here all day with you and relax", he murmured as he opened his eyes. "I know but my Mom invited us out to lunch with her and Uncle Mark", I replied as I tried to escape from his arms. Soon he released me and went to get changed and take a shower. I was curling my hair when he finally came out. When I was finished with my hair I quickly sprayed it. James put his arms around my waist. "Have I told you lately that I love you", he asked kissing my cheek. I smiled and responded by kissing him. When we broke apart we were both smiling like crazy.

Soon we left and went to the restaurant where my family was meeting us. When we finally got to the restaurant my Mom and Uncle Mark are outside waiting for us. I ran over to my Mom and gave her a giant hug. She and I had always been close. She was the one who finally convinced my dad into letting me play hockey in the winter and soccer in the spring until I injured my knee during a High school soccer game. My uncle mark gave me a giant hug as well. My uncle Mark was like a father to me after my dad left. James shook Marks hand and gave my mom a giant hug. I'm really lucky that they both love James just as much as I do.

We decided to sit outside of the restaurant. When we sat down James held out my chair for me and gently pushed me in. soon my Mom and I were talking about Sophie and Michael who were my Dad and step mom's kids. They had decided to come and visit me for a while. I was hoping to spend time with them because we promised our dad we would stick together after he passed. Soon we were discussing the wedding. "So have you made any decisions yet", mom asked curiously? "Not yet I replied as I stabbed my fork into my salad. Suddenly James's cell phone went off. He excused himself and quietly left the table. He was gone for at least 20 minutes and I was worried. When he finally returned to the table he didn't look happy at all. 'Hey I'm sorry Lex I got to leave but I'll meet up with you later", he said as he kissed me quick and then left. No one said a word after he left. Soon after he left the restaurant we finished our lunches and headed back to my mom's house. When we got there I sat on the porch outside and pulled my phone out of my purse and I had one missed text from James.

_**(James Diamond)**_**: Sorry I ran out lunch something came up. **

_**(Lexi Dupree)**_**: Is everything ok? **

_**(James Diamond)**_**: I promise I'll tell you everything later. I promise. I love you. **

_**(Lexi Dupree)**_**: love you 2.**

"Something came up". I couldn't get that sentence out of my mind for some strange reason. I felt so tired after a little while and went inside and fell asleep on my mom's couch. A few hours later I felt someone kiss my cheek and I opened my eyes and saw James. "Hey sleeping beauty", He whispered as I smiled softly at him.

* * *

An hour later we sat outside on the porch swing. I rested my head on James's shoulder and holding his hand. "So I got a call today from my mom's lawyer today. Apparently Melanie contacted him and she wants to see Jordan and if I refuse to let her see him she will sue me", James explained sadly. I got poked my head back up from his shoulder. "But wasn't she the one who didn't want visitation when you were getting divorced", I asked? James nodded his head. When we went back to James's house we were silent for a while. "So that's it then. If you don't give her what she wants she's gonna have a tantrum and sue you", I said while getting a fresh pair of pajamas out of my duffle bag. "What else am I going to do Lex", he answered crossly! "I don't know Hun I honestly don't know. Maybe if we ask Carlos he'll give us answers", I said as I hugged him softly. "I don't want Carlos involved", James yelled! I stepped back a little because this was the first time he had ever yelled like this. "I'm just trying to help you Jay", I said trying to keep my temper at bay. "Well I didn't ask for your help did I! Just let me do this alone", he yelled angrily at me! "Fine do this yourself but remember we are suppose to be a team here! I'm going out", I yelled! I walked out of his room and walked down the stairs and out the door. And I made sure not to slam the door because Mama Diamond was already asleep.

* * *

I got in the car and banged my hands on the steering wheel as the tears started to come. I pulled out of the drive way and drove to my mom's house. Thank goodness it wasn't late. So I lifted the welcome mat and retrieved the spare key. My mom was in the living room watching TV as I walked in an as soon as she saw me she got up right away and brought me to the couch. "Honey what's wrong why are you crying", she asked concerned? "James and I got into a fight and then I left and came here", I said drying my eyes with the back of my hand. My mom let me stay for the night since James and I weren't talking at the moment. She brought me clean sheets to put on the couch and just when I was about to go to bed the door bell rang. My mom answered it and James walked in. He looked relived when he saw me. My mom walked out of the room to give us some privacy. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you Lexi. I know you want to help me and I appreciate it honestly I do", He explained as he sat down next to me. "Then why don't you want me and Carlos to help you", I asked as I placed my hand on top of his. "I just don't want you to be caught in the middle of this fight he said kissing my hand where my ring was. "I'm sorry to for butting in. I just don't want you to go through this alone", I said resting my head under his chin. Soon we were back at his house and we went to sleep.

**-**_**To be continued **_

* * *

**Author's note- Wow so much drama in this chapter. Will James finally agree to let Lexi and Carlos help him or will he be a lone wolf and go at this alone? Will Kogan help and try to convince him that he can't do it alone? Will Melanie pull some tricks? Will Lexi and James finally decide on when they will get hitched? So many questions that will be answered in either the next chapter or in the following. Don't forget to review and favorite this story.**

_**Woo Hoo – Dreamer1992 **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- we can work this out together **

**James's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up quietly and went down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast as a surprise for Lex. I still feel terrible about yelling at her last night. I made pancakes but I double checked to make sure there were no pecans in the ingredients considering that Lexi is extremely allergic to pecans and the last time she accidently came into contact with them she was in a coma for 3 weeks and just thinking about it now years later I almost start tearing up because she almost lost her life and I almost lost the love of my life. I carefully brought up the tray up the stairs. When I walked into my room Lexi was still asleep. I carefully placed the tray on my desk and after I did that I bent down and softly kissed lexi on her cheek. she smiled softly before rolling over and slowly waking up. "Wow you're up early". She said looking at her watch to see what time it was. "Hey I have my moments", I said as I handed Lexi her tray of breakfast. Then I sat on the edge of my bed changing my shirt into one of my tank tops. "Lex I promise you I will never ever yell at you again. I don't ever want to lose you I said throwing my shirt into the hamper. Soon Lexi was done with her breakfast and she but her arms around my next softly. "I know and trust me no matter how many future fights we may have you will never ever loose me I promise". Lexi said as she kissed my check. And with that we did a pinkie promise. No one ever breaks a pinkie promise.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V**

After our pinkie promise I got a text from my cousin Nora who was 4 years older than me inviting me to go have lunch with her and her sister Monica who was only a year older than me and my youngest cousin Skylar was just turned 21. When I pulled into the parking lot of the Minnesota Olive Garden my cousins were already in the parking lot waiting for me. As soon as I got out of the car they attacked me giving my tons and tons of hugs since it had been at least a year since my Father's funeral and they hadn't seen me since I got engaged. Soon we were sitting inside in a booth. Nora and Monica couldn't stop looking at my ring in awe. "See I told you Lex that you and James would get back together." Said Skylar as she gave me yet another hug. I nodded in agreement. If I hadn't been for her and all the others on the cruise James and I wouldn't have gotten back together. During lunch we decided to get dessert. I decided to get ice cream. After we all ordered my cousins looked at me with concern. "Lexi we know why you looked sad just a few minutes ago ".Said Nora placing her hand on top of mine. I nodded sadly. Ever since I came out of that coma the doctors told me that if I ever come in contact with pecans I could possibly be put into another coma but there wouldn't be any chance I could possibly wake up from it or there was a possibly I could die. After a while I accepted that but James never did. In fact last thanks giving he blew up at his mom for accidently making a pecan pie. I never had seen him so upset at his mom before.

***Flash Back* (Thanksgiving 1 year ago)**

I helped my mom clear the table and went into the kitchen with her. As we washed the dishes suddenly I heard James yelling at his mom. "Mom you know that if she comes in contact with that pecan pie she could die"! James yelled as he walked out of the house and slamming the front door so hard that the house shook. Mama Diamond walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and started crying. My moms went over and comfort her while I grabbed my jacket and went outside to look for James. As I walked outside I found him sitting on my porch swing. I sat down next to him. He didn't realize I was sitting with him because he had his hand over his eyes and was practically sobbing. I pulled him into my arms and let him cry and I comforted him. After a while he finally calmed down. "I know why you are upset". I said while I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked surprised when I said that. "You do"? He replied. I nodded my head. "It scares me to death James it really does. I try and act like it doesn't bother me but it does. Honestly every time I think about it I cry. I don't want to die and.." I was completely sobbing before I could finish my sentence. James pulled me into his arms and I continued to cry. When I finished crying I was surprised to see that James had been crying with me. "I won't let anything happen to you again Lex". James said as he helped me up from the swing. With that we went inside and James apologized to his mom.

***End of Flash back***

* * *

When I got back to the Diamonds house and no one was home. Mama Diamond had an emergency meeting at one of her intentional locations for her cosmetics stores so she wouldn't be home until Monday. James had texted me while I was at lunch that he was at Kendall's house and then heading to the ice rink for a friendly game of ice hockey. I decided to stay down stairs and went into the Diamonds media room to watch some TV. Before I sat down in the media room I went up stairs to change out of my sundress and put on my favorite pair of jean shorts along with my Minnesota wild tee shirt and my pink flip flops. As I walked back down stairs there was a sudden clap of thunder and then I heard the rain come down hard pounding on the roof. When I sat down on the couch I pulled out my favorite book. It was rainy days like this I really missed my Dad. Suddenly the front door opened and James walked in the house completely soaked. I could resist laughing at him. He glared jokingly at me so I stopped laughing and quickly ran to the down stairs bathroom to get him a towel and after I gave him his towel he quickly ran upstairs to change out of his wet clothes.

A little while later James finally came into the media room. "So how was hanging out with the guys"? I asked as James as he sat down next to me on the couch. "Well we were at Kendall's house for a while but then we got bored so Carlos suggested we go to the ice rink and Kendall and Carlos's team won. I guess Logan and I lost our edge, maybe we're just getting too old to play hockey". James replied as he flipped through the channels on the TV to see what was on. I sat up from where I was sitting on the couch and moved closer to him and snuggled up against his chest. "If it helps you feel better I don't think you are getting too old even though you are only 6 months older than me but you're not losing your edge". I said jokingly looking up at James as he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Later that night I made him his favorite dinner and then we watched one of our favorite movies **"Life As We Know It"** before we went to bed. Funny as it is I never went to bed instead I fell asleep on the couch right before the movie ended. James turned the movie off and quickly ran up stairs to grab a spare blanket and two spare pillows. Soon he returned placing the pillows under my head as he did that he made sure not to disturb me as I slept and then place the blanket over the both of us as he cuddle up next to me and then fell asleep. He wrapped his arm around me making me feel safe and secure. And as I slept I knew there was no place on the entire planet I'd rather be than wrapped in my future husbands arms.

**-to be continued... **

**Author's note- Thanks for reading this chapter. More good things to come hopefully. Maybe James's bitter ex wife will make an appearance soon. I haven't decided on what chapters will contain the planning of the wedding and the actual wedding itself but I'll keep you posted as I always try to do. So please Review/Favorite this story. **

**Thanks for the support**

**- Dreamer1992 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**- **unexpected news **

**James's P.O.V**

A few weeks later my mom returned from her business trip and announced that there was go going to be an executive party in 5 weeks. My mom invited me and Lexi and everyone including Lexi's mom, sister and brother. Later on that same day Lexi and I were invited to a cook out/ camp out on the lake hosted by Kendall and Jo.

When we got to the lake Carlos was already in the water splashing both Logan and Kendall. As soon as the three of them saw us they ran out of the water and Carlos grabbed Lexi while Logan and Kendall grabbed me by my arms and legs as Carlos was already at the edge of the dock with Lexi and he carefully threw her into the water as she gave out a little scream of enjoyment. A second later her head popped back up for air. "I'm gonna get you Garcia"! She yelled trying not to laugh. "Bring it on"! Carlos called back sticking out his tongue out at Lexi taunting her. I shook my head as Kendall and Logan placed me carefully back on the deck. Carlos should have learned by now not to taunt Lexi because even though she looks innocent she really can kick his butt anytime she wants. Kendall, Logan and I quietly walked up behind Carlos and when we were close enough Logan nodded his head and with that Kendall and I reached out and grabbed Carlos by his arms and lifted him in the air and then carefully threw him in the water. One second later his head popped back up and got splashed by Lexi. I decided that those two were having too much fun so I did a canon ball and jumped into the water and when I resurfaced the next thing I knew I was getting hit in the face with water. When I opened my eyes to see who it was I saw Lexi laughing so I quietly swam under the water and right when I was in back of her I resurfaced and I lifted her up into my arms and gently kissed her. She smiled and kissed me back with a little more passion and then we went back on to dry land to get dry off and eat before Carlos takes all the food. After we all ate we sat around the campfire and looked up at the stars. Lexi rested her head against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her and I softly kissed the top of her head as we continued to look up at the stars while Carlos made his special smores. Soon everyone was tried and went in their tents. Lexi was pretty exhausted by then so I carried her bridal style to our tent. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

The next morning I rolled over and I woke up and Lexi was gone. But when I went outside she was sitting on top of the picnic table drinking coffee starring out at the lake. I walked over to her after grabbing myself a coffee and I sat down next to her. She looked up at me and smiled. "So I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think it's time we started looking at dates for our wedding". She said as she took a sip of coffee. I didn't know what to say so I gently took the coffees and put them on the table as I grabbed Lexi and spun her around and then we started kissing almost fully making out when we heard loud clapping and whistles. We turned around to see the guys and their wives laughing. Lexi's phone started ringing so she walked away from the group. When she came back a few minutes later I could tell that something must have come up because when she came back she looked a little annoyed.

when I followed her into the tent she told me that he uncle had called a Dupree Family Meeting and her family invited me to come as well. That cant be bad right?

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V **

My uncle just called a Dupree Family meeting today at the last minute. I wanted to spend the day just James and myself to discuss some wedding stuff. But the only good part about going to this family meeting was that James was invited to go. When we got to my uncles house I was surprised to see my mom's car parked behind my Cousin Charlie's car. When we got into the house my dad's brothers and their wives were in the living room talking about the latest gossip no doubt. Soon my Uncle EJ (Eugene Jr.) called for everyone's attention and I quickly sat down on a sofa chair and James stood behind me. "Thank you all for coming but before I continue I would like to congratulate Lexi and James on their engagement". "So with that being said I've called you all here because well as you know next month September 6 will be at least 15 years since Rebecca Dupree passed away and as she stated in her will that when the grandchildren were all grown up and entered adult hood we would all look at the will ".explained Ej looking at all of us and then my grandmothers Lawyer Mr. Jones sat at a table that my uncle had ready for him. Then he began stating the items my grandmother had left each of her children (accept my father) and her grandchildren. Finally after sometime they came down to my name and James placed his arm on my shoulder knowing that whatever my grandmother left me was going to be a new responsibility for not only for me but for him as well. "And for my only Granddaughter Alexa Margret Dupree I leave you my Home on Orchard Street. I remember how much fun you had each time you came over and by now you are either starting a family or have a family so I would like you to have my house" read Mr. Smith as everyone looked over at me as I just sat there not blinking.

I must have stayed like that for at least 5 minutes because James was patting my hand concernedly. "I'm okay sweetie". I said giving him a genuine smile but inside I was freaking out. James took me back to his house. The car ride was very quiet. When we finally got to his house we went inside and went into the media room as James closed the door so we could have some privacy. He sat down on the couch first and then I lied down resting my head on his leg. "I can't believe we got a house before we even made any wedding plans". I said. "I know so what are we going to do"? James asked as he kissed my forehead. "I don't know Babe I don't know "I responded.

What were we going to do?

* * *

**To be continued. **

_**Authors note: Holy cow I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for the long wait a lot of things have been happening including me going to my first ever Big time rush concert at the com cast center in Boston last month. And me just being lazy and brain farts. So I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. So the next chapter Lexi and James need to decide on what are they going to do. If they move how will it affect Loraine, Arianna and Jordan? Hope you all enjoy this chapter I'm gonna try to update maybe next Sunday. So until then happy reading little Rushers! ~Dreamer1992.**_


End file.
